A Tale of Cloud City
by Jedi of Grace
Summary: Han and Leia arrive at Bespin. They have some time together before Vader comes and spoils everything. Angst and drama abound.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this version of the story, I have the trip to Bespin quite short. I imagine they leave Hoth, fly around space and arrive Bespin within a 24 hour period. Here they have arrived, perhaps around midday, and after chatting with Lando for awhile, they are left alone in the suite. This is the fun and fluffy part, doom and gloom to come. (Thank you, jennycbs for your help with this fic!)

...

"Please let me know immediately if there is anything else you need while you are here." Lando said to Han before turning to Leia, gallantly offering his hand once again. "Your beauty would shine through the thickest clouds." He kissed her hand, and with a swoosh of his cape, he left. Han looked at Chewie and rolled his eyes. Chewie nodded and continued his perusal of the apartment. Han should have known Lando would pull out all of his charm for Leia. He looked and saw Leia was watching him with a small smile. He cleared his throat.

"Well, your Worship, do you like _this_?" He gestured to the large, lavish room.

She gave him a droll look. "It's big."

"And warm."

She gave him a small smile. "Very warm."

Han blinked in surprise, his smile growing at her easy demeanor. "I bet we could find you could find something cooler to wear than that old snow suit." He walked to her, putting just a little swagger to his steps. "I'm sure we could find a little shop or something. I could help you look."

"You know so much about clothes now, do you?"

He was quite pleased when she didn't back away from him. "I know enough. I could help you get ready..." he gently tugged on the collar of her vest.

"That's all right. I think I can manage." She smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her. He sighed dramatically.

"Suit yourself. I was _only_ trying to help." He smiled down at her, enjoying the blush that came to her cheeks. Wow, if kissing her just that once brought this lovely change to her, he was going to have to try it again. Soon.

She adjusted her vest slightly and walked towards the window. "So anyways. Now what? Do we just wait here for the ship to be fixed?"

Chewie growled at Han from across the room, succinctly telling him what he thought about that idea. Han waved him off and followed Leia.

"I guess so. Not such a bad place to be stranded though." She looked up at him. "What's that look for? It's a nice place. May as well enjoy it. We could use some comfort for a change."

"I suppose."

"What's wrong with it? We get a nice apartment, free food, the ship is being fixed while I stand here doing nothing, and by tomorrow we'll be on our way back to your precious rebellion. What could be better?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You're just not used to comfort."

"Maybe."

He reached over to put his arm around her shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when she turned to embrace him fully. She rested her head against his chest. "Let's just not stay any longer than necessary, okay?"

"You got it. I don't want to be here any more than you do. Lando might decide he wants to add you to his harem, but he'd have to find a way to get rid of me first and, you know, I'm kind of attached to me."

**We can tell,** Chewie growled under his breath.

"Who asked you?" Han called over his shoulder.

Chewie chuckled. Han ignored him and looked down at Leia.

"Anyway. Don't worry, we'll be out of here before you know it. Might as well enjoy it while we can though. What do you say we find ourselves some decent food?"

Chewbacca roared in approval.

...

Leia looked down at her bare feet as she waited for the water to heat for her tea. They'd been out to dinner with Lando, eating the most extravagant food imaginable. Han had commented that Lando didn't need to go all out for them, but he had insisted on what he proudly proclaimed to be the finest imported foods and wine. She hadn't cared much for the food, it was too rich and too strange. She was glad to be back to the apartment, with her shoes off and Lando gone. She didn't care for him much either.

She did however, adore the dress she was wearing. Earlier, a woman claiming to be Lando's personal stylist had brought a rack packed full of beautiful dresses for her to choose from. Leia had chosen this one, imagining Han's eyes lighting up when he saw her. She had not been disappointed. At times it had been hard to focus on the conversation with Lando because she could feel Han's eyes on her. He had always kept an eye on her. Whether on missions or just hanging around the base, she knew he was watching her. It sometimes irritated her, but mostly she knew he just wanted to make sure she was safe and took comfort in that. Not that she'd ever admit it...

She looked down at her dress again. It was black, sleeveless, a flattering and modest neckline, then form fitting, flaring out just right as it reached her knees. She did a little turn to watch the skirt flare. There was a slight shimmer in the fabric that caught the light just right sometimes, making it look like a midnight sky. She twirled again and found Han standing on the other side of the bar.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said, almost choking. She felt the heat pour into her face as she tried to calmly stir her tea.

"Watcha doin'? he asked as he moved around the counter.

"Just having some hot tea." Not spinning around like a small child.

"I see." She could hear the smile in his voice. Blast it. She was thankful for the dim light, at least maybe he wouldn't notice the slight tremble in her fingers as she tried to sip her tea. When she looked up he was appraising her from head to her bare toes.

"You look nice. Haven't seen you in a dress in a long time."

"They're highly impractical." She set her cup down, not sure she could keep from spilling it if he kept moving closer.

"I like it." He looked down at her feet. "I don't know if I've ever seen your feet before. They're cute."

She glanced down. "Cute?"

"Yeah, cute. And your shoulders..." he reached for her then, caressing her shoulders as if testing them, "are soft," he finished. He took another step.

"Soft?" She cringed at her sudden lack of vocabulary. But she had to admit, after months of being bound up in heavy snow gear, the light massage on her skin felt so good. Plus, she loved this dress, she _wanted_ him to admire it. She also wanted him to...She looked up at his face, now quite close, and glanced at his lips. He caught the look, of course, and smiled.

"Yeah. Soft." His voice was low as he gently pulled her closer. She didn't resist and when he bent down, her arms seemed to spring up around his neck of their own accord. His lips, soft and warm, moved gently against her mouth. With his arms around her, holding her tight, she felt safe. What had she been afraid of for so long? Why had she ever tried to stay away from him? The only thing she wanted was to feel him holding her, kissing her. Then he stopped. His dark eyes studied her for a moment, as if gauging her reaction. She felt a sense of tenderness and affection that he would let her decide whether or not to continue. She smiled slightly as she brought her arms down and around his waist. He kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheek, her jaw. She then turned to meet his lips with her own. All of a sudden she felt excited and bold. Was it only yesterday he had kissed her aboard the _Falcon_? She'd loved it, but had been so nervous and unprepared that she had been afraid to move. Now, however, she wanted more than to simply _be_ kissed; she wanted _to_ kiss. She wanted to feel his arms around her, she wanted-

"Rrrwwwaaaarrr!?"

Leia jumped, and not realizing she had stepped up on Han's boots, she lost her footing. He held her to steady her, but didn't let go.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Han yelled back at him.

"Rrrroooowwwwer ooorggggh?!"

"You watch your language! Calm down, I'm coming. Give me a minute, will ya?"

Chewie muttered under his breath as he walked back out.

"Just ignore that old mop. He's worried about the ship and the nerf-brains working on it. He wants us, him and me, to go over it tonight to make sure everything was done right."

"Oh. Okay."

"We'll probably sleep on the ship so nobody messes with it overnight." He hesitated for a moment. "You could...come with me?"

She took a breath and hoped her voice sounded somewhat normal. "I don't think that's what Chewie has in mind for tonight."

"He'll throw a fit. But he'll get over it."

Leia smiled. "I think I should stay." But oh, how she wanted to go.

Han nodded. "Okay. Will you be all right here?"

She wanted to say no. She had an uneasy feeling about this place, and between that and disappointment over his leaving, she wasn't sure how to feel. "I'll be fine."

He looked at her carefully. "You sure?"

"Yes. If you two can get us out of here faster, I'm all for it."

"Yeah. Well. Tonight was fun, eh?" He brushed a hair from her forehead. "Never seen food move like that before."

She nodded, smiling slightly. Chewie was the only one who ate the moving food, she wasn't even sure Lando tried it.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'd better go then. Lock the door behind me." He kissed her softly. "See you in the morning. Comm me if you need me." He grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and left.

Leia walked to the door, locking it. Comm him if she needed him? She looked over at her comlink sitting on the table. She wanted him to come back, but she also desperately wanted to leave this place. She looked at the door, wishing he would suddenly appear in the doorway. She wanted to melt back into his warm arms and just stay there for awhile. Standing alone in the huge room, she suddenly felt cold and lonely.

She walked to the table, looking at her comlink bleakly. Her thoughts spun from one thing to another. Where was Threepio? And what was wrong with this place anyway? Vader kept popping into her mind. Probably because she knew he was on their trail, but it was unnerving to feel like he was watching her. She hadn't felt this way since she was on the Death Star. She shuddered. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed and a bit upset with Han for leaving her. She turned off the lights and headed for the bedroom. There was a giant tub in the 'fresher, and she was going to fill it to the brim with hot, steamy water. She was _not_ going to imagine Han being in it with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia fretted and paced as she waited for Han. He had sent her a message saying he was on his way, so what was taking him so long? She was more than ready to leave. Something wasn't right here and the more time went on, the more agitated she felt. Not to mention Threepio hadn't returned and she didn't have a clue as to where to look for him. She was hoping Han would come in and tell her the droid was safe and sound on the ship, then after a polite breakfast with Lando, they would be on their way. She felt such an urgency to leave, she would have chosen to skip the breakfast, but she knew it would be extremely rude since Lando had done so much for them. But having to wait was not putting her in a good mood.

"The ship's almost finished," Han announced proudly as he entered the suite. "Two or three more things and we're in great shape."

Leia walked to him. "The sooner the better. Something's wrong here, no one has seen or knows anything about Threepio. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost!"

Han reached for her and kissed her forehead. "Relax. I'll talk to Lando, see what I can find out."

She moved away, needing to sit down and collect her thoughts. The feel of his lips on her forehead brought memories of the night before to mind, which made her lose her train of thought and she wasn't done venting yet. "I don't trust Lando."

"I don't trust him either, but he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone."

"Then you're as good as gone, aren't you?"

Might as well get it out in the open. He could sit there and look handsome all he wanted, but if he thought she was going to melt into a patient little puddle while he went gallivanting all over the galaxy, he had another thing coming.

"I have some...things I need to do, yes." He seemed to struggle to meet her eyes. "But, after...when I'm finished, I could...come back?"

She couldn't tell if that was a question or not. But the softness of his voice and the vulnerability in his eyes weakened her resolve to be angry. "I don't want you to go," she blurted suddenly.

"And I don't want to go. But I can't have you hunted because of me. When that bounty hunter on Ord Mantell grabbed you..." He shook his head. "I have to fix this."

"But they'll kill you. Then what? You can't come back if you're dead."

Leia felt deflated. She had hoped...since their relationship seemed to be taking a more serious turn...that he would...what? stay? for her? She looked down to see him taking her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Chewie and me can handle it. We've been through lots worse before. I'll pay off Jabba, Chewie will back me up, and we'll be back before you know it." He started to pull her closer. "Will you wait for me?"

She couldn't seem to form an answer. If she said yes, it felt like giving him permission to go. But she couldn't say no either. He seemed to sense her feelings and instead of demanding an answer, he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, letting the physical contact calm and relax her. She knew her answer; she wouldn't need to wait for Han at all because she would be going with him.

...

"We would be honored if you would join us."

Stormtroopers filled in the space behind them, blocking any hope of escape.

"They arrived right before you did. I had no choice. I'm sorry." Lando's pitiful excuse barely registered as rage coursed through her body. How could he do this to Han? His _friend_?

"I'm sorry too." Han took her hand again, and together they turned together to face their captor. In an instant the worries over Han leaving to pay off Jabba were moot, as the bounty hunter from Ord Mantell stepped into view behind Vader. He said nothing, and with the mask hiding his face, he was unreadable. But she knew. He had won. He would have his prize.

"Your Highness, a pleasure to see you again. You left us so quickly last time. This time, I assure you, will be different." Darth Vader's voice had not softened in the years since she had last seen him.

Anger turned to fear and horror as the bounty hunter came towards them, his rifle aimed at Han. She gripped Han's hand tighter, as she fought the urge to take a step back. Was it over for them, just like that? It couldn't be, not after everything they'd been through. Surely the galaxy didn't work like that. There must be an answer, a way out, a game changer.

"Bounty Hunter, you will have your reward in time. But I'm not finished with Captain Solo myself yet." The bounty hunter said nothing, but he halted an arm's length away, rifle still poised.

"Calrissian," Vader continued, "take them to a holding cell until preparations can be made for Captain Solo's interview."

 _No_. Han hadn't been part of the equation the last time she had been captured. Alone, she could handle it! Alone, she was strong and ready to die for her cause. But Han...

She struggled to take a breath as she looked at Vader, searching desperately for some tactic, some plan or bargain that could keep Han safe. She looked up at Han to find She looked up to find him looking at her.

"Breathe," he whispered. How could he be so calm? Didn't he know what they would do to him?

"Lord Vader," Lando spoke quickly. "We, ah, were unable to fix a technical problem with the holding cell, may I recommend they be taken back to their apartment for a time? I assure you, with a few special codes it can be made just as secure as the holding cell will be."

Vader looked silently at Lando for a long moment. "Very well. See to it the cell is made ready for them as soon as possible." The dark lord turned and left.

"Of course, My Lord," Lando said weakly towards the space where Vader had been.

Chewie snarled something to Lando, whose only response was to look away, eyes to the ground.

...

When they arrived back in their suite, stormtroopers quickly searched the rooms, looking for weapons, Leia assumed. They came out of the bedroom with her small pistol.

Han put his arm around Leia's shoulders and held her tight as they stood and watched Lando and his aide program the control panel, making them "secure".

Lando turned to Han. "You won't be able to stay here long," he said quietly, "But it will be more comfortable, and hopefully I've bought you a little time."

Han glared at him. "Thank you very much for the comfortable holding cell. We're so grateful."

Lando looked physically ill, but Leia could feel no sympathy for him. He turned and left, his aide following a few steps behind. Leia hoped he tripped on his pretentious cape.

Han turned back to Leia. She looked up at him, completely unable to put on a brave face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb... something he'd done this very morning, same place, different everything.

"It'll be all right," he whispered.

She shook her head. It couldn't be all right, not this time. They were out of chances; there was no one to rescue them. Vader had won this battle.

He pulled her close, sighing deeply into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, seeking warmth under his jacket, absorbing his strength, sharing what little she had of her own.

He kissed the top of her head, slowly making his way down the side of her face until finally kissing her lips.

"Leia...when I'm gone, remember this..."

"They're going to hurt you," she whispered against his lips, choking back a sob.

"Remember this," he said again as he continued to kissed her.

The door opened behind him. Chewie growled as a dozen guards entered the room. Leia watched helplessly as they took Han away from her, binding his hands in front of him. Chewie mourned helplessly as they also bound his hands.

"Remember."

The door hissed closed. Two guards on either side made sure she would go nowhere without an escort. She hugged herself as she looked around the room. What should she do? She walked toward the kitchen bar and sat down, her legs no longer felt like they could hold her up. Why did they only take Han and Chewbacca? It didn't make any sense, if it was information they wanted, they would save time by interrogating both of them. If it was only political gain, they didn't need Han at all, so why did Vader stop the bounty hunter from taking him? Would she even see him again? Confusion and despair threatened to overwhelm her. Han... _Remember_.

She put her head in her hands, and with her eyes down, she noticed her dress. Han had liked it. She had liked Han's appreciative look. She had liked it when he had offered his arm for her, like a proper gentleman. Her father and mother had always walked like that, side by side, her arm in his. Her mother had once said it was because her father would get lost without her. Her father said he _was_ lost without her. She had thought maybe she and Han would... Well, now they would end up exactly like her parents; a casualty of war. But without the years of happiness her parents had shared. Everything seemed so incredibly unfair. She shook her head and got up, deciding to change now while she had the chance. She ignored the guards and walked to the bedroom. Whatever Vader had in mind for her would be better faced in her military clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Han didn't turn when he heard the door open. He felt a small measure of relief to hear a quiet gasp of breath... Leia. She came to him, gently stroking his hair.

"Why are they doing this?"

He had no idea. "They never even asked me any questions."

She leaned her forehead against his, and for a moment, there was peace. Then he heard the door open again, and since Leia and Chewie were already here, he knew he didn't want to see this visitor.

Leia had lifted her head to see who it was. "Lando," she said as she helped Han sit up.

"Get outta here, Lando," Han said with as much venom as his tortured voice could muster.

"Shut up and listen. Now Vader's agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?" Han asked, incredulously.

Lando nodded. "They'll have to stay here but at least they'll be safe."

Han couldn't believe Lando actually believed that.

"What about Han?" Leia said from behind him.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead!" Leia said.

"Vader doesn't want you at all! He's after somebody called uh, Skywalker."

"Luke?" Han couldn't hide his surprise. How could Luke possibly be wanted by Vader? He was just a kid!

"Lord Vader set a trap for him." Lando sounded confused as well. Good. Let him rot in confusion.

"And we're the bait," Leia said.

"Yeah well, he's on his way," Lando said.

"Perfect, you've fixed us all real good. My _friend_." With that Han could hold his anger no longer; he summoned the very last bit of his energy and punched Lando square on the mouth.

\

"You certainly have a way with people," Leia said with a small smile.

Chewie tried to lift Han to move him back to the bench, but his newly bruised ribs couldn't take it.

"No no no...just let me stay here for a minute..." Why did even breathing have to hurt?

Leia moved to sit behind him against the wall. "Can you lay your head here?" She indicated her outstretched legs.

Han gladly eased himself down to her lap. He really shouldn't have hit Lando. He just hadn't been able to stop himself. Some friend, after all they'd been through together, years ago... Now he had all but signed their death warrants.

Han tried to breathe evenly as Leia stroked his hair. When he finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, he noticed she'd changed clothes. "You okay?"

She nodded, her hand against his face. He relaxed again. He had been afraid she would be subjected to the same torture he had been, and he nearly smiled as he realized he was thankful to the Empire for sparing her that much, at least. Although he had to admit it would make more sense for her to be tortured. It was well known she was a leader in the Rebel Alliance, he was not much more than a pilot. But since he wasn't asked any questions anyway... What had Lando said? Vader was after Luke? That made even less sense.

He took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to clear his thoughts. He felt completely horrid. He tried to swallow his nausea as he could feel the shakes coming on. Blast it. Blast this cold floor. Blast his frail nervous system. Blast this whole blasted day.

"Han?" Her worried voice seemed to bounce around in his head as he shivered. He heard Chewie grumble something.

"I'm okay. Just c-cold." He wasn't just cold, after an hour on the scan grid he knew his body was in shock. It also didn't help that it felt as cold as Hoth in here. He sat up slowly, and leaned against the wall. "The floor is just too cold, I guess," he said shakily, trying to ease her worry. He glanced over at the duracrete slab he had been lying on earlier. No warmth there either.

Leia started unzipping her thermal shirt, then took it off, leaving only her undershirt. "I don't th-think that will fit me, Your Worship."

"Shut up. Let's take your jacket off." He felt in no condition to argue as she carefully helped him ease his jacket off one arm, then the other.

She draped the jacket over her shoulders, then surprised him by climbing into his lap, facing him. "Hold me," she said. He gladly wrapped his arms around her warm body, letting the jacket insulate them both. He thought he must feel like one of those vibrating beds and he'd probably rattle her teeth out, but oh, she felt good. If only this intimacy wasn't forced, if only they were somewhere else... He stroked her back, absorbing her warmth and enjoying the chance to hold her. He found the edge of her shirt and pulled it up, throwing all pretense and propriety to the wind to wrap his arms around her bare skin. She felt hot and wonderful. His eyelids grew heavy as he nodded off.

Leia was relieved when she felt Han relax and eventually fall asleep. She couldn't sleep, though. Every sound, every smell, the duracrete walls and floor... were just too familiar. The only thing that wasn't familiar was Han. She hated seeing him like this, hurting so much. He was a man of action, and for him to be reduced to fodder for the Empire's bizarre plans, was heartbreaking.

She carefully eased herself off of him, trying not to wake him. He seemed passed out, and didn't stir at all as she stretched out his body and laid his jacket over him.

She maneuvered the top part of her snowsuit back on and zipped it up, stretching as she did so. Chewie was fiddling with Threepio and had some of the droid assembled again. He looked at her as she sat down beside him on the bench, ever the careful and watchful Wookiee. She nodded at him. She was okay. For now.

The door opened. A man with a bag stepped in. He stopped and looked at them.

"You weren't on the scan grid."

Leia felt the blood drain from her face. She hadn't wanted to ask what Han's torture had been. She hadn't wanted to even imagine...

"Oh. I see." He walked over to Han, knelt and opened his bag.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked before Chewie leapt at the man.

"I'm Doctor Aburrti. Sent to check him out."

Leia frowned, this was certainly no Imperial doctor. He had long gray hair and a bushy mustache. He wore brown coveralls and carried a small bag.

She shrugged when Chewie looked at her. At least he didn't appear to be here to cause any harm, so they just watched as he ran a scanner over Han's torso. After studying the results, he scanned again.

"What's wrong?"

The doctor shrugged. "Scan grid is hard on the body. He's young and healthy though, so he'll last longer than most."

Was she supposed to feel comforted by that? Leia looked at Han, who still hadn't moved. She watched as the doctor rummaged in his bag again before shoving Han's sleeve up his arm. He jabbed a needle in, emptying it quickly.

"There. That will keep him alive for awhile. He'll be awake soon."

Han let out a groan, but otherwise didn't move. She went to him, ignoring the doctor and an almost overwhelming sense of dread. If the Empire wanted him alive for awhile longer... The doctor snapped his bag closed and stood up. He looked on as Leia adjusted the jacket back over Han, shaking his head as he walked to the door.

Pointing to a tray of food Leia hadn't even noticed, he said, "Don't let him have any of that until he returns."

He palmed the door and left.

Leia sat beside Han, needing to feel him. Until he returns? That must mean they would be taking Han away again. With his collar loosened she could see a burn mark on his chest. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly covered her face with her hands. Why? Why are they doing this? Feelings of despair, anger, and fear threatened to overwhelm her. For a moment it was difficult to breathe, but as Han stirred, she pushed her thoughts aside and wiped her eyes. She needed to be strong. For both of them.

\

Han heard a groan and assumed it was his own. He felt a hand on his face, soft and soothing.

"Leia?"

"I'm here."

His head felt weirdly light and heavy at the same time. He opened his eyes. The room looked odd: blurry and bright. Leia was sitting close to him. He reached out his hand and rested it on her leg, closing his eyes again.

"What's going on?"

"Not much. A doctor was here. He gave you an injection of some kind."

"Ugh... what was it?"

"I don't know. He said... It would keep you alive."

Han gave a sardonic snort. "I guess that's good."

Leia helped him sit up. He took a ragged breath and leaned back against the wall. He could feel the bruises the guards had given him after he punched Lando. He would do it again, if given the chance.

Chewie growled a question.

"I'm all right. Dizzy. My eyes feel weird. Doc must have given me some kind of stimulant."

Han felt so weak, and although he didn't feel like eating, he thought maybe some food would help.

"Is there anything to eat?"

When she didn't answer he opened his eyes again. "What?"

"The doctor..." Leia started, but then looked at Chewie for help.

Chewie growled sadly as he explained what the doctor had said.

Han looked at Chewie for a long moment, then nodded. "Till I get back, huh? Well, how about just some water?"

Leia rose to get a cup for him and waited while he drank.

"Thanks. Hey, you guys, he said I'd be back. Stop looking so sad. Hey, Princess, c'mere. You look cold."

She couldn't help but give him a little smile as she sat down beside him. He reached his arm around her neck and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. She snuggled down and was about to put her arm around his chest, then instead jerked it back. He reached and took her hand. Kissing her fingers, he soothed, "Hey, I'm okay. Stop fussing."

"I didn't know..." She said softly. "The scan grid. Are the burns... bad?"

"Not too bad." He continued to kiss her fingers, trying not to think about what was coming. He felt her body tense and sit up as the door opened. He didn't bother to look as he held her hand and tried to swallow his dread. He kissed her lips then. The doctor said he'd be back but... would he? That scan grid was the devil. He wasn't sure he wanted to survive. But he had to. For her. For Chewie. For that blasted droid. He had to.

He pulled back from her as the guards came to him, making sure they wouldn't have to touch her to reach him.

"Han, I-" her voice cracked. His heart broke to see her eyes full of tears.

Two stormtroopers picked him up, dragging him to his feet.

"I'll be back," he told her. He glanced at Chewie, exchanging a knowing look. He would be back, but he knew he would be in pretty bad shape at that point. He told himself this wasn't goodbye yet, though. He looked back at Leia just before the door closed; her face would be his only comfort in the coming hours.

\

Leia sat in the corner, her head leaning against side of the wall. She had wrapped herself in Han's jacket, while absurdly hoping he wasn't cold without it. She absently watched Chewbacca as he tried to attach Threepio's arm. He had turned the droid on, and Threepio's robotic voice echoed throughout the small cell.

"Chewbacca, are you not listening? You must match all red wires to the yellow wires, it is not complicated! You have that red wire attached to another red wire, which will cause my..."

Leia tuned him out. She was glad Chewie had something to do to pass the time though. Her fingers worked the fabric of the jacket. How she wished Han were in his jacket, sitting next to her. He-wait. Vader? She could hear him breathing. She sat upright, looking around.

"Chewie?" At her startled voice Chewbacca dropped Threepio, and with a clunk the droid's head hit the floor.

"Ouch! Chewbacca!"

"Chewie? Vader!" Leia backed herself into the corner as far as she could. Chewbacca growled as he looked around, trying to find the threat.

She cried out as she grabbed her head with her arms, trying to block the invasion. "No! I can see him! I can see Han!" She covered her face with his jacket, shaking her head furiously. "No! Oh, Chewie, no. Not that. Han!" She could see him clearly in her mind's eye; he was strapped to a platform. There was smoke, or maybe just a haze, and Vader. Vader seemed to be staring directly at her as he stood beside Han. She opened her eyes, she closed her eyes, there was no escape.

"Chewbacca! What's going on? Pick me up immediately!" Threepio wailed, his face to the floor.

Leia didn't hear him as her mind was invaded by the invisible monster. It was as if she was here with Chewie, and also there with Han; she could see both places, she could feel both places. She struggled to breathe as she saw Han, strapped to the platform, slowly being lowered until he was almost hovering over a machine. She couldn't see the machine clearly, but she didn't need to; she knew what it was. Flashes of red and white caused Han to wrench from side to side. She tried to turn away, to see anything besides Han, but there was nowhere to turn.

\

Chewie sat next to the princess and watched helplessly as the two humans he loved most in the galaxy, suffered together.


	4. Chapter 4

Han opened an eye and saw hair. Lots of hair. Chewbacca... He groaned as he tried to figure out which way was up. His face was pressed onto a hard surface. The floor? He slowly rolled onto his back, regretting it instantly as the room started to spin wildly. His heart hurt with every dull beat.

Chewie growled a question.

"I'm okay, I guess." His voice was hoarse, his throat raw and dry. "How long was I gone?"

Chewie told him.

Han rubbed his face. Five or six hours? He didn't remember five or six hours. He remembered years. Years of blinding pain. So much pain... Pauses to let him rest, drugs to keep him awake, drugs to intensify... He lost consciousness.

When he awoke again his head felt somewhat more clear. He opened an eye, then the other. So far so good. He coughed lightly, then found he couldn't stop coughing. He felt Chewie beside him.

"Hey..." Cough. "Water?"

Chewie picked him up, as gently as a Wookiee could, Han supposed. He kept his eyes closed, willing the room to just please stop spinning, as he took a drink.

"Chewbacca, be careful with him! In his current state he could pass out at any moment. His heart is certainly strained and sudden cardiac arrest is a possibility. Find out if he has any numbness or tingling as that could be a sign of permanent nerve damage." Apparently, Chewie had gotten Threepio working again.

Chewie reached for the cup before Han was ready, but it was too late.

"Ahhh Chewie, I need a bucket."

Chewie brought it and Han wretched loudly and painfully.

"Sorry, pal." Han wished he had the energy to swear and curse the Empire to the very center of hell, but instead he just focused on breathing and not throwing up.

"Yes, I forgot to mention nausea. He may be quite nauseous for awhile," Threepio chimed in.

Chewbacca brought the water again, and this time held it so Han could only sip.

Han wiped his mouth and dared to open his eyes. Wait a minute, why wasn't Leia fussing over him? He hadn't really meant for her to stop... A shot of fear went off in his head.

"Where's Leia?"

Chewie uttered a strange, low growl, a warning for Han, as he indicated the corner. Han looked and saw her lying down, apparently asleep. Why hadn't she woken up when he was dropped in here? Or when he had so loudly lost his stomach contents? He looked back at Chewie.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" As if in answer, he heard a small sound from the corner. He moved to get up but had to stop. Holding his head he said, "Chewie, what happened?"

Chewie growled, each syllable laced with hatred. Vader. Leia suddenly moved and cried out, blocking her face with her arms as she curled herself up. Han tried again to move towards her, slowly, his eyes closed.

"Lord Vader appears to be penetrating her mind somehow. He comes and goes, she sleeps, then she is awakened again like this," Threepio said. His matter of fact tone would have irritated Han to no end had he not needed the information so badly.

"She's awake?"

"Well, she doesn't respond to either Chewbacca or myself, so I'm afraid I don't really know."

"Luke...no. No! Uuugggh nooooo...Luke!"

Han watched helplessly as she rocked and held her head. Afraid to touch her, he looked at Chewie, who sadly shrugged.

"Chewbacca said earlier, and I quite agree, that Lord Vader seems to have no real goal as he searches through her mind. And since earlier she was subjected to watching your torture for no apparent reason, our guess is that Lord Vader's only intention is to _cause_ her grief and suffering."

Han almost threw up again. "My torture?"

Chewbacca howled, his grief over witnessing that episode poured out as he explained what had happened.

Han watched and put a hand on Leia's shoulder. No change. She cried out again, piercing his very soul. He had never felt so helpless. He had to sit and rest his head on the wall as he was starting to shiver. Every curse he knew ran through his head, though he had no strength to voice them.

She threw her head back against the wall, gasping for breath.

"NO. Augh...NO." Then she went limp. Somehow, he managed to catch her and lay her on the floor.

"She hasn't done that before. Maybe he's done with her," Threepio said.

Han's eyes kept closing as his body fought for sleep. "She was calling for Luke," he said, mostly to himself. Luke... He selfishly wanted to hear her call for him from her deepest thoughts. Not that he could save her any more than Luke could, but still.

"She never mentioned your name." Threepio said knowingly. "It seemed to me that Lord Vader was searching through the files in her brain, scanning the ones that she let him touch. He kept touching Luke, trying to gain access into that file. She mentioned Alderaan several times, even her parents. But when she would say 'No', perhaps she was trying to keep him away from your file."

Han let that sink in as he lay himself down beside her, gently curling his body against hers. He pulled her close and let his eyes close.

* * *

When he awoke again, he saw Leia, sitting next to him, leaning against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Leia?" he croaked, his throat raw and dry.

"Han?" She raised her head, a surprised look in her eyes. "Han," she said again. "You're here."

"Told ya I'd be back." His easy tone did not match the anxiety he felt. How had she gotten up and not even seen him?

"When? How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Awhile. I dunno. Been sleeping." Chewie pushed a bottle of water towards him, with a quiet warning to drink slowly. He was glad to find he had a bit more strength and could sit up on his own. He sipped the water carefully as he watched her.

She was holding her head again. Han sat against the wall, waiting for his stomach to calm down and the room to stop spinning as he tried to figure out what to do for her. Suddenly she grasped his arm and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Leia, you all right?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice slightly muffled against his shoulder.

She didn't know?

"It's okay," he said carefully. "Is he..." He raked his hand through his hair. Some help he was. He had no idea what to say or do. "Is it Vader?"

She seemed to shudder. "Vader was here. Han, he was here, in me. In my head. I saw you..." Her voice turned to a whisper, as if she was afraid if she spoke too loudly, Vader might hear her and come back. "I think he's gone. I just don't know." She covered her eyes again. "I don't trust anything I think. Everything is scrambled."

"It's okay," he said again, reaching for her hand. "I'm here. Vader isn't. Chewie's over there."

She nodded, looking at Chewbacca but not quite focusing on him.

"Hey, come here." He gently pulled her hand, drawing her closer. She scooted next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her knees drawn up.

"You're shaking again," she said.

"I'm trembling because I'm a scoundrel."

She was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "You're a nice man."

He felt a small measure of relief at her words. If she remembered their conversation of...yesterday? The day before? He really wasn't sure, but maybe she would be all right. Maybe the damage wouldn't be permanent.

"It's okay. This isn't my first time around a scan grid. It'll pass." He wasn't actually sure it would pass this time, but it sounded good.

"I didn't know..." She held his hand a little tighter.

"Long time ago, sweetheart. Don't worry about it."

Han felt her relax against him and hoped she was sleeping. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep as he struggled to push thoughts of what she had endured out of his mind. He didn't pretend to understand how the Force worked, and he certainly didn't understand how Vader had forced himself into her mind, that was... He suddenly wished he had enlisted in the Rebellion. He wished he'd have fought harder against the Empire, while he had had the chance.

She whimpered and he thought his heart might actually break, right then and there.

Chewie growled a question.

"I don't know. She must be dreaming. Aw, Chewie, what have I done..." He knew exactly what he had done; in trying to save her from destruction on Hoth, he had brought her straight into the enemy's hands. Straight to her certain death. He struggled to breathe against the swell in his throat.

Chewie growled again. A statement of fact.

"I know. But..." Han rubbed his face, trying not to jostle her as she slept fitfully against him.

Chewie repeated himself. It wasn't Han's fault. If different cards had been played...

Han nodded. If only different cards _had_ been played. If he hadn't come to Lando. If he hadn't gone through the asteroid field...if he had just taken another route. If he'd been able to get her to her transport. If he had only left a year ago, a month ago even...but then he wouldn't have had her in his arms. He wouldn't know that her lips fit his so perfectly that it almost made him believe Something had...made them for each other? Now he was just being sentimental and melancholy, as he had once heard someone say in a holovid. But the thought rang true to him, even though it sounded more like something Luke would say.

Chewbacca rumbled softly to Han, which Threepio interrupted with, "Good for him? All they have done these past years is argue and fight, I hardly think-"

Chewie interrupted him right back.

Han didn't answer, letting them fight it out. Chewie was right. She was good for him. She, Luke, Chewie, the other guys, they had all made him a part of something important. For the first time ever in his life, he belonged somewhere.

Suddenly, Leia sat upright, startling Han. She stared at the door.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"They're coming."

"I don't hear anything."

"Han..." She looked at him, desperation and fear on her face as she gripped his arm. Chewie growled as the door opened and stormtroopers filed in.

"Let's go." The stormtroopers indicated with their guns for them all to move. Han leaned heavily on Leia as she helped him get up. Guards surrounded him, forcing Leia to the side as they bound his wrists. He swayed on unsteady legs.

Chewie growled in distress as he quickly packed up Threepio, stuffing him into a sort of backpack he had contrived.

"Chewbacca! This is quite ridiculous. I can't go anywhere with my foot in my face! You must shift my parts around!" Threepio complained as Chewie hefted him into the pack and onto his back.

Leia held his arm as they followed the guards out the door. He put one foot ahead of the other. There was nothing else he could do. This was it. If they put him on the scan grid again, he wouldn't survive. He knew the specs. He *knew*. Surely they wouldn't make Leia watch him die? This was not how he had envisioned his death. He had always thought he would go down in a blaze of glory aboard the _Falcon_. A hero's death; maybe taking a gaggle of Imperials with him. But not this, never this; with his hands bound, his friend and the woman he loved helpless beside him.

His legs were shaking badly, he wasn't sure he could keep up much longer. They turned another corner and were met by Boba Fett. The strong and mighty bounty hunter, ready to take his broken and weakened trophy. Han glanced at Leia, who was looking at the floor. Fett turned without a word and led the group down the hallway.

Han struggled to keep up, leaning more and more on Leia until he finally collapsed. Leia did what she could to soften his landing, but he hit the floor with a thud.

Han heard Chewbacca howling as he fought the darkness clouding his vision. He couldn't pass out now. They might take Leia away and he hadn't said goodbye yet, he _couldn_ 't say goodbye... He forced his eyes open.

"Bring a medic. Lord Vader won't like it if he can't even walk." Han heard one of the stormtroopers say from somewhere above him.

Leia gently and quietly helped him sit back up. He could feel her shaking as she kept hold of his hand as they sat in the hallway.

"I told you no more scan grid. Are you deaf? Or are you _trying_ to kill him?" a new voice yelled.

"He's not going to the scan grid. Just get him walking again. It's not far," the guard answered impatiently.

"The doctor," Leia whispered. Han nodded but didn't answer or even look away from her as the man approached. She closed her eyes as the doctor started to work. Han ignored the man and felt nothing, although after a few moments he did feel the effects of the drug as energy and strength returned to his legs. He cringed at the thought that he needed to be strong enough to walk to wherever they were taking him, which was most assuredly not a place he wanted to go.

"Let's move." The guards picked them both up and pushed them into walking again. Leia was forced to the side and then behind Han as they walked single file down a narrow corridor. They passed through a doorway and into a dark room. The air was thick with the bitter, sulfurous smell of the Tibana gas and...something else Han couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What's going on, _buddy_?" Han asked as the group was met by Lando.

"You're being put into carbon freeze," Lando said, not looking at him. Han wondered if he should feel surprised or terrified, but he didn't. A quiet acceptance came over him. Chewbacca, however, felt no such calm.

Han pushed himself up right in front of the howling, almost maniacal Wookiee. "Hey! Stop, Chewie! This won't help me!" Chewbacca stopped throwing stormtroopers off the ledge.

"Save your strength. There'll be another time."

Chewie wailed mournfully as a trooper put binders on him.

"The princess, you have to take care of her. You hear me? Huh?" Chewie nodded sadly.

Han turned to Leia. There was so much he wanted her to know; so much he wished he had said before. In this, their final goodbye, he had no time for words, so he kissed her. He poured all of his words, thoughts and feelings into the kiss. He hoped beyond all hope she would somehow survive, that she could take this last bit of physical connection with her always.

He could feel her gripping his arm, as if she could hold him, to keep him with her, but the little creatures wrenched him away, pulling him backwards to the waiting platform.

"I love you."

"I know." He would carry that with him, wherever this carbon freezing took him.

He tried one more time to give her a look of hope; of reassurance. Then icy fire filled his lungs and there were no more thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hi, folks! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it. This is the end for now, although I hope to continue on into ROTJ sometime in the future. I have several pieces written, they just need my time and focus. Look for A Tale of Tatooine, and A Tale of Endor, coming (probably not terribly soon) to a fanfiction website near you.


End file.
